


Family Game Competitions

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gudako thought she knew what was going on. Thank you Karna for being that blunt.
Relationships: Gudako/Arjuna, Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Kudos: 11





	Family Game Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

There was a tension in the room. 

No amount of snacks, and there were a _lot_ of snacks, could make the tension go away.

Gudako was thrilled that Arjuna was willing to spend time with her. The man a bit more than a simple crush that she could - _thankfully_ now - react normally around. The stuttering and fainting were embarrassing in too many ways that made her want to hide her fiery locks under the covers of her own blankets in her bed and never wake up to face the morning. Alas, Gudako sadly is terrible with completely remembering her dreams until the last moments. Dreams she knew involved him in there and herself actually acting calm, cool, and collected as the man himself and he is the one the stuttering mess.

(Those dreams might be the ones where she saves him like a damsel in distress. Or the ones where the two of them get married and he is the bride to her groom. Or even the fantasy of the two in a date.

Gudako just ~~loves~~ likes him okay.)

The only other person who seems to feel it with her is a brown haired woman with the heavier build that was familiar with the white haired and pale skinned man who Gudako knew as Karna, Arjuna's brother and rival in all things. She had looked completely at ease in Karna's company as the man absentmindedly to Gudako's perception handed her a tin of muffins. Muffins that it looked like he cooked if you took the pink apron with an elephant on it over his clothes seriously. 

"The Great Jinako is very pleased to meet you." And at least this Jinako is willing to provide a nice distraction from the tension.

"Do.... do they always act like that when together?'

"The Great Jinako has seen Launcher and his Eternal Rival face on in epic challenges worth of video games." Jinako confided too loudly in Gudako's mind, but apparently the two were too involved with their newest challenge in cooking dinner in the kitchen not even ten steps away. Jinako grinned in the direction of the pair before turning back to Gudako and continuing normally. "Those two could make breathing air into a challenge if left alone too long. At least they are getting better at this family thing. It's nice to not be the only person to buffer them any longer."

"There are other people?" Gudako tried to imagine who. She only saw Karna on occasion when Arjuna helped her out in the outdoor adventure club for adults. The safe chances to go out to hike and do other outdoor activities were a thrill that Gudako couldn't pass up for stress relief. To say nothing to the bonus of seeing Arjuna in person. He was smart too. Even went out to the library with her a few times to hang out when not at the activity club.

Jinako just gave Gudako a knowing look. "Word games before video games tonight!" 

"Is Arjuna's lover going to be on his side, or will we have teams?" Karna asked bluntly, already set to put the casserole into the oven.

"Teams this time." Arjuna asserted in all eager competition. The pudding a few steps off from complete.

Gudako almost fainted on the spot under Jinako's gaze.

_Arjuna liked her!_


End file.
